As used for trimming an archway around a doorway or around a window, a drywall-trimming strip as known heretofore is extruded from a substantially rigid, polymeric material, such as polyvinyl chloride, so as to have a nose with a tabbed edge and an opposite edge, a series of slits defining a series of tabs, which are spaced from one another along the tabbed edge. Usually, the drywall-trimming strip has a flange extending from the opposite edge.
For most applications, the drywall-trimming strip is curved so that so that the tabs are splayed outwardly, so that the tabs can be suitably tacked (e.g. adhesively or via staples) to a drywall panel defining one side of an archway, and so that the flange is curved so as to conform to the archway. The tabs are punched so as to have multiple holes or multiple slits. For many applications, in which the flange overlies a drywall panel that has been curved, the flange is punched similarly and tacked similarly. For some applications, in which a flange is provided, the flange is not punched.
After the tabs have been tacked, along with the flange if the flange is punched and tacked, drywall-finishing material (so-called drywall compound) is applied over the tabs, and over the flange if the flange is punched and tacked, and is pressed through the punched holes or punched slits. When pressed through the punched holes or punched slits, drywall-finishing material adheres to the drywall panels underlying the drywall-trimming strip, so as to affix the drywall-finishing strip permanently to the underlying panels.
Commonly, if the outer surface of the nose conforms substantially to an arcuate profile having a radius larger than approximately one-half inch, the drywall-trimming strip is known as a “bullnose” archway corner bead. In a “bullnose” archway corner bead, it was common for the tab-defining slits to extend into the nose, approximately to or slightly past an imaginary midline along the outer surface of the nose.
An improvement in a drywall-trimming strip for trimming an archway is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,420, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. As disclosed therein, a drywall-trimming strip has a nose with an outer surface and an inner surface and has a tabbed edge and an opposite edge. The outer surface conforms substantially to an arcuate profile. The drywall-trimming strip has a series of slits, which define a series of tabs spaced from one another, along the tabbed edge, but which do not extend into the nose. The tabs are joined to the tabbed edge of the nose at a juncture. The drywall-trimming strip has a comparatively softer, more flexible portion, which includes the juncture, and a comparatively harder, less flexible portion, which includes at least a substantial portion of the nose along the opposite edge.
Another example of a drywall-trimming strip for trimming an archway is a so-called “350 Chamfer Arch,” which has been sold for more than one year by Trim-Tex, Inc. of Lincolnwood, Ill. In the so-called “350 Chamfer Arch,” which has a chamfered nose, a series of slits define a series of tabs spaced from one another, along a tabbed edge of the nose, but do not extend into the chamfered nose.